1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club and, more particularly, to a golf club with high accuracy in driving a golf ball.
2. Description of Related Art
As illustrated in FIG. 4, a golf club consists of a shaft (80) with a grip (81) at one end and an offset head (82) at the other. It is at the grip (81) that a golfer holds the club, swinging it in the air until hitting a ball at a striking face (84) on the head (82). The ball is driven in a direction depending on how the face (84) is orientated when it hits the ball. In general, a correct orientation of the face (84) is always important to the accuracy of the final driving during the full period when the club is swung in the air.
On the other hand, the head (82) has a certain heaviness, such as 200 grams, which brings about an inertial force as the club is being swung more and more quickly in the air. The inertial force resulted from the offset head (82) becomes an inertial moment about the shaft (10), resulting in a tendency to swivel the club on the axle of the shaft (80) and hence to vary the orientation of the striking face (84) of the head (82).
Therefore, it is an objective of the invention to provide agolf club to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problem.
The object of the present invention is to provide a golf club with high accuracy in driving a golf ball.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.